A Fuss Over Dream
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Tarika had a dream and she's driving Abhijeet nut. Have a look at her dream. Peep inside the story.


***A Fuss Over Dream***

 _A room, haphazard, with cloths and other belongings thrown in different direction. Two souls were sleeping peacefully in bed, wrapped in each others arms. They smiled in their sleep and opened their eyes. The boy smirked and kissed the girl on her lips._ _Another cylindrical lady figure appeared in the room. Her eyes teared up looking the two in bed like that- kissing._

'Abhijeet!!!'

She shouted at the top of her voice.

"Haaaahh!"

Tarika sat up with a jerk. Her face was sweaty as if she had a very horrible, scaring dream! Well, he with a girl in bed, another gril.. that's too in that condition- it's horrible indeed.

"Ye maine keisa sapna dekh liya!" She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Nahi nahi.. Abhijeet aisa nahi kar sakta."

"Par kuch dino se wo mujhe kafi avoid kar raha hai!"

"Wo toh isliye kuki wo busy hai!"

"Uff... nahi kuch toh bat jarur hai... parso wo ghar aya or mujhe ek kiss tak nahi kiaa! Tabhi mujhe shak hone laga tha.. kuch toh garbar hai!"

"Nahi.. maine soch soch ke apna sar kharap kar liya! Isliye aise ulte sidhe sapne arahe hai."

"Awwi thori atey hai sapne! Koi baat toh jarur hai."

She looked at the watch. It's 2.15 am at night. She picked up her phone.

"Nahi.. etne rat ko.. wo so raha hoga. Disturb ho jaiga."

She then remembered the scene in her dream.

"Nahi.. disturb hua bhi toh kya! Mai yaha so nahi pa rahi!!"

She dialed his number. He didn't pick up. Second time he cut the call.

"Mera phone cut diya! Mera!" Tarika was angry.

She called again. He cut the call again.

"Busy hoga sayad. Daya ko phone karu kya? Nahi etne rat ko nahii. Arggghhh..."

She called Abhijeet again. This time he picked up.

"Hello Abhijeet."

"Tarika! Jab mai phone cut kar raha hu toh tumhe samajhna chahiye na ki mai busy hu. Ku barbar phone kar rahi ho?" Abhijeet asked from the opposite side.

"Kaha ho tum?" she asked ignoring him.

"Bar mei..."

"Waha kya kar rahe ho?"

"Kam se aya hu.."

"Par mujhe toh koi shor sunai nahi de raha. Jhut bol rahe ho?"

"Kuki mai bathroom mei aya hu call receive karne."

"Acha!!"

"Dekho Tarika.. mujhe bohot important kam hai.."

"Aiasa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki mai koi problem mei hoke tumhe phone karr rahi hu. Par nahi.. tum toh bas apnahi suna rahe ho!"

"Tarika please! Ye tumhe ho kya Gaya hai? Pehle toh aisa nahi Karti thi."

"Acha! Matlab tumko mujhse problem Bhi hone lagi hai ab."

"Yaar Raat ke 2 baje kyu ladai Kar rahi ho?"

"Haan Haan... Ab meri phonecalls Bhi disturbing lagne lagi tumhe !"

"Tarika Kya bol rahi ho tum Haan ?" He was angry now, "Jaanti ho ache se ki - "

"Tumhara Acha hai... Duty ho na ho tum duty Ka bahana jab Mann chahe Bana sakte ho! Duty ke naam pe Jo Mann Kiya Kar liya."

"Ek... Ek ... Minute - tum mujhe jhootha keh rahi ho?"

"Meine aisa kab Kaha?"

"Matlab toh yahi tha na..."

"Ab tum Apne Mann se Matlab nikaloge toh mein kya Karu?"

"Dekho tumhare sath behes Karne Ka waqt Nahi hai abhi mere paas - "

"Haan Haan... Bore ho Gaye ho mujhse."

"Tarika!!" He was damn angry.

"Sach sunke gussa aa Raha hai."

"Phone rakho Tarika... Tabse baqwas Kar rahi ho!"

He cut the call.

"Kaat Diya! Phirse!"

Tarika drank a glass of water and lay down, sleepless.

 **After 2 hours** :

Tarika's doorbell rang. She knew exactly who it would be.

Wearing a nonchalant face, she opened the door.

Abhijeet greeted her with a smile and walked in.

The smell of alcohol - slight but perceptible.

So he had been drinking in the bar.

"Tumne sharab pi?" She said, coldly.

"Arrey thodi si beer pi thi bus."

"Duty pe kaun pita hai?"

"Arrey re," she added sarcastically, "kya mein Bhi ! Tumhari duty pe toh kuch Bhi Kar saktein Hain."

"Tarika!" He held her by her shoulders, "Shak Kar rahi ho mujhpe!"

"Tumhe kya," she wore a lopsided smirk.

"Hain! Tabiyat toh theek hai Tumhari?"

"Meri tabiyat Ka chhodo... Tumhari tabiyat toh bahot Achi rehti hai aaj kal."

"Matlab kya hai tumhara?"

"Wo tum mujhe batao."

"Mein batau!"

"Toh aur kaun?"

Abhijeet was irritated now.

"Arrey statement tumhara tha toh tum hi bataogi na!"

"Par tabiyat toh tumhari hai na"

"Kya!!!"

'Mein aaj zaroor pagal ho jaunga,' Abhijeet thought.

"Aaj kal waqt na rehte Bhi chehre pe badi hassi rehti hai... " She taunted.

"Aapko Dekh Kar toh humesha Acha Lagta hai... Tarika ji"

He tried to flirt. But it was useless. This time, his words had no effect on her.

"Aaj kal Humko dekhte Bhi Hain aap?" She taunted again.

"Ham apko kab nahi dekhte ye bataiye jara?"

"Please Abhijeet. Pass mat ao mere." She showed him her palm as he was leaning close to her.

"Ku?" He asked, feeling offended.

"Kuki you are stink."

"Fine." Abhijeet rolled his eyes, "Ab bataogi, baat kya hai? Ku etna gussa kar rahi ho?"

'Maine ek bar mana kia pas ane se or ye man gaya!' she thought.

"Mere gussa hone se Tumhe kya fark parta hai!"

"Keisey fark nahii parta! Dekho Tarika, I really don't have any idea why are you behaving like this!"

"Behaving like what?"

"Like kid!"

"Ab bachi lag rahi hu mai tumhe! Bed pe toh bachi nahi lagti mai tumhe!"

"Nahi tab nahi- matlab... wo.."

"Just shut up Abhijeet... or jao yaha se."

"Jau! Are you sure?"

"Haan."

"Mai etna thaka hua tha phir bhi tumse milne aya.. or tumne ek smile tak nahi kia."

She gave a fake smile.

"Ho gaya? Ab jao."

"Pehle tum apna mood thik karo.. phir."

'Ye mujhe chu tak nahi raha hai.. ketne dur se bat kar raha hai! Ye sach mei mujhse bore ho gaya hai! Par etni der se mujhe manane ki koshish bhi toh kar raha hai! Nahi nahi.. yye ache se kaha mana raha hai! Etne der mei toh ye mujhe mana hi leta hai.' Tarika thought biting her nails.

"Uff," Abhijeet held her hand, stopping her to bite her nails, "Ketni bar kaha hai mat karo aissa."

Tarika jerked his hand away.

"Meri jo marrji mai kkarungi. Tumhe kya?"

"Thik hai karo. Phir bad mei gana mat gana mere nails kharrap ho gai kehke."

"Mai gana gati hu?" Tarika was angry.

"Uff Tarika. Tumhe larna hai toh thik hai... par mujhe fresh hone dogi? Phir aramse lareenge huh! Matlab mai jetna bhi tired hu tumhe farkk toh parta nahi... atleast fresh ho jane do."

"Taunt mar rahe hoo? Mujhe tumhari fikar nahi hai keh rahe ho?"

"Dekho Tarika..."

"Tum jao.. yaha se. Jao."

Abhijeet's phone rang. He picked up.

"Haan... Abhi? Acha mai ata hu. Acha.. haan... nahi nahi busy nahi hu. Free hu.. hmm, I'm coming."

'Ye etna sweetly kisse bat kar raha hai! Ab yee chala jaiga? Kahi us kamini ki pas toh nahi jjane wala! Mai bhhi isse lar beithi.. ab ise jane se keissey roku!' she thought.

He cut the call.

"Tarika, mujhe jana hoga."

"Kaha?"

"Tumhe ho kya gaya hai? Pehle toh nahi puchti thi tum etne sawal."

"Ye mere sawal ka jawab nahii tha."

"Wo mai tumhe nahi bata sakta."

"Ku? Aisa kaha ja rahe ho tum.."

"Tum mujh par shak kar rahi ho?"

"Bata do na sidhe sidhe kaha ja rahe ho."

"Dekho Tarika mai kam se ja raha huu.. or galti se bhi mera picha mat karna."

"Tumhare bato se laga tumhara iswaqt jana jaruri nahi hai.. phir bhi tuum ja rahe ho. Aisa ku kaha busy nahi ho? Kehe sakte the na busy ho."

"Keh deta agar tum bat karti toh aram se. Par nahi, tum toh bas behes hi kar rahi ho.."

"Mai behes kar rahi huu!"

"Or nahi toh.."

"Mai tumhari jan le lungi..." She marched towards him but he stepped behind. Tarika stopped. surprised.

Abhijeet noticed her changing expression from angry to shock and then sad.

"Wo Tarika... I am stink. Sach mei."

"Hmm.. thik hai jao tum."

"Tarika.." Abhijeet initiated.

"Abhi jao. Late ho raha hoga tumhe."

His phone rang again. He cut the call.

"Acha thik hai. Subha milte hai. "

Tarika nodded not looking at him.

He left.

 ***In an isolated area** *

Tarika hid behind a small construction building.

'Itni sunn Saan jagah... Itni Raat ko kis se Milne Aaya hai!' She thought.

Popping her head out, she saw Abhijeet smiling and walking towards a figure standing in the dark.

'itna kya hass Raha hai !'

Tarika squinted her eyes to see who the other person was.

But it was hard to tell if it was a male or female.

As Abhijeet walked further, the figure first waved at him and then walked towards him.

Tarika huffed as she realized that it was a female figure - tall, slender, long hair... Proportions on point.

Abhijeet greeted her with two taps on the shoulder, leaving Tarika fuming with anger.

The girl placed her hand on Abhijeet's chin and he seemed to have no objection.

'Kitna chipak Raha hai,' Tarika thought.

They talked for a while until Abhijeet left with - "Bye. Raaz ko raaz hi rehne dena."

Tarika clenched her fist.

Secrets ! Huh !

He was keeping secrets from her now.

At the same time, she felt sorrow overcome her. So he really was bored, eh? How could he? How could he leave her after so many years.

She so engrossed in battling with her emotions that she didn't notice Abhijeet making his way towards her.

"tum Yaha kya Kar rahi ho?" He spoke roughly, grabbing her wrist.

She twisted her hand, trying to free it. But Abhijeet just held her strongly.

"Chhodo mujhe!"

Abhijeet shot her an angry glance and dragged her with him as he walked towards his car.

"Leave my hand!"

"Shut up."

He continued dragging her despite her protests.

"I said leave!"

He turned towards her and looked at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I... Said... Shut... Up." He gritted his teeth, pronouncing each syllable distinctly.

Tarika became quite all on a sudden. He pushed her inside the car and got into the driver seat himself.

All the while he didn't speak. Tarika just kept crying and sobbing. He didn't even once said her not to cry. Tarika was feeling broken, betrayed. Abhijeet, her Abhijeet.

Once she thought she's imagining things in wrong way, that Abhijeet really couldn't betray her. He really loved her. She wouldn't dare to doubt his love for her. But, any one could get bored!

She really need to talk to him. Talk, not arguments. Oh, why did she had to follow him.. he's super angry now. He wouldn't listen a single word now.

"Abhijeet.." she looked at him.

The car stopped.

"Ghar agaya. Get out of my car."

"Aise ku bat kar rahe ho?"

Abhijeet was looking in front.

"I said out Tarika. Ghar jao, or so jao."

"Mujhe tumse baat.."

"Par mujhe nahi karni."

"At least mere taraf toh dekho..."

"Tarika leave. Subha hone koo hai.. Mujhe ghar jake thora aram karna bhi hai Bureau jane se pehle..."

"Bas 10 minutes."

Abhijeet looked at her.

"Tarika.. majak wajak ek had tak thik rehta hai.. par kabhi kabhi tum had se jayada chali jati hho. Ye bat tumhe bhi pata hai ki mai Tumhe kabhi dhoka nahi de sakta... phir bhi tum aisi harkate karti ho."

"I can explain..."

"I know you can. But mujhe nahi sunna.. mujhee nahi janna tumhe aisa ku lagta hai.. Tarika agar tumhe mujhse problem hai toh just say it.. and finish all this."

"Finish! Aise soch bhi keisey sakte ho tum?"

"Tum keisy soch sakti ho mujhe kisi or ke sath?"

"Abhi jo dekha!"

"Tarika," he controlled his anger, "Please leave. Mai gusse meii kuch kar bethunga. Ham kal bat karte hai, hmm?"

"Wo larki.."

"Khabri hai wo mera.. disguise mei aya tha. Ho gaya? Believe nahi hota toh bat karwa du tumse?"

Tarika shook her head.

Abhijeet sighed. His anger lessened all on a sudden. He got down and moving towards her side opened the door for her.

Tarika got down. Abhijeet locked the car and guided her towards the main door, wrapping his one arm around her shoulders.

He took out the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

They entered inside locking the door behind him. As they were too close Tarika sensed a different smell coming from him- girl's perfume. Not the one she used.

"I danced with a girl."

He said before she could ask him about the smell.

Tarika just nodded.

"The sent is strong. Tum wiisehi ettna gussa kar rahi thi... siliye I didnt go close to you."

He said leaving her.

Tarika looked at him for over a minute.

'Isliye itna Bura Sapna Aaya Hoga,' she thought, 'gut feeling.'

And then she nodded, walking ahead of him.

Abhijeet was shocked by the sudden change in her behaviour. What had happened to her angry, crazy avatar?

"Tarika..."

"Hmm?"

She didn't sound angry or sarcastic or any of what he expected.

"Kuch bol Nahi rahi..."

She shook her head.

"Tum... Gussa Nahi ho?"

"Pata nahi."

"Pata Nahi !"

"hmm... "

"Tarika darasal wo - "

"Tumhe Ghar jaakar aaraam Karna tha?"

"Haan..."

She didn't say anything.

"Toh... Phir... Mein jau?"

"Jaisa tumhe theek lagey."

"Tumhe Sona hai?"

"Neend Nahi aa rahi."

He looked at her, studying her face, her demeanour.

"Kab se?"

Tarika sighed.

"Jab se tumhe call Kiya tha."

"Kyu?"

"Jaane doh."

"Tarika," he held her hands, "kuch hua hai kya? Batao please... "

"Kuch batane layak Nahi hua hai Abhijeet... Mein Bhi khamakha..."

She left his hands.

"Bura laga dance ki baat Ka?"

"Nahi lagna Chahiye... Tumne zaroor out of need Kiya Hoga."

"Jaanta Hu ki tum jaanti ho... But phir Bhi tumhe Bura laga na?"

"Laga Bhi toh isme I am the one to be blamed."

"Humare rishte mein blame games ki koi jagah nahi hai... So please, khud ko blame mat Karo."

"Tunhari Duty hai.. karna parta hai I know. It's okay."

"Phir tumhara mood ku kharap hai?"

"Ab mai bataungi toh tumhe phirse gussa a jaiga. So, janne do."

"Nahi aiga. Batao na. tum hi toh kehti ho bat chahe ketna bhi silly ho hame ek dusre ki har baat janne ka haq hai. So, batao."

"Ye janne jeisa kuchh nahi hai Abhijeet."

"Phir bhi mujhe janna hai."

"Don't be a Kid Abhi."

"Acha! Ab bacha lag raha hu mai Tumhe? Bed pe toh nahi lagta hunga bacha."

Tarika smiled.

"Kya tum bhi Abhijeet. Gusse mei bol diya tha."

"Gusse mei kuch bhi bolo no problem but jeisei harkate aj kia hai na.. wo dobara mat karna. Tarika, its dangerous."

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry."

"Acha chalo.. ab batao.."

"Wo bas Sapna.."

"Sapna? Tumhari dost?"

"Bare ache se yaad hai wo tumhe? wiesy Toh mere dosto ke nam tumhe yaad nahi rehte." Tarika taunted.

"Male dosto ke nam yaad nahi rehte.. matlab main jaruri nahi samajhta. Or sapna toh... matlab.. wo.."

"Chipak rahi thi tumse.. isliye yaad reh gai."

"Haan.. nahi matlab.."

"Tum jane do.."

"Acha ab batao bhi.."

"Nahi.."

"Please.."

"Wo.."

"Kya wo?"

"Wo maine Sapna dekha kii.."

"Ki?"

"Tum kisi larki ke sath bed pe soye huye ho.. or use kiss bhi kar rahe the." Tarika said in a breathe.

Abhijeet's mouthed formed a o shape.

"Kya?"

"Haan.

"ek sapna ke liye tumne etna drama kar diya!"

"Tumhare liyye bas ek sapna hoga.. mera toh jan hi nikal gai thi naa. Upar se kuch dino se etnaa avoid bhi kar arhe the.."

"Busy tha.."

"Parso ghar ai.. ek kiss tak nahii kia.. bas ai.. hi bye kia or chale gai."

"mai ketna tensed tha.."

"Hameshahi toh tensed hote hoo na.."

"Oh God Tarika. you are impossible."

"aur itna Bhi galat Nahi tha Mera sapna," she pouted, "Tumne Kiya na dance."

He pulled her nose, making her wrinkle it.

As he saw her wrinkle it, he pulled it some more.

"Tum toh jaanti ho ki zaroori tha.. and don't worry - wo aurat Shaadi shuda thi... Protection ke liye Aas paas rehna tha Uske bas."

"Kya bharosa uska."

"Kya Tarika tum Bhi ! "

"Ab jiska boyfriend itna hot ho... Wo kya kare"

She winked at him.

"Ain ! Ye toh mera line tha."

"Meine chura liya... Any problem?"

"Nahi Nahi, " Abhijeet muttered, " Sabse important cheez toh chura hi liya... Line Ka kya hai."

Tarika looked away, blushing and then she remembered that she was angry.

Abhijeet noticed her changing expressions and gulped.

"Zyaada meethi meethi baatein mat Karo ! "

"Arrey magar - "

"Huh."

"Bas ek Sapna tha !"

"Dreams can reveal subconscious fears."

"Tumhe kyu darr Lagta hai... Mein Kabhi aisa kuch Karunga kya?"

"Benaam Rishta hai... Shayad isliye."

She looked at Abhijeet. He seemed hurt.

Extremely hurt.

"Abhijeet mein wo - "

"Sahi toh bol rahi ho tum."

"Mera wo Matlab Nahi tha."

"Tum satisfied Nahi ho na?"

He looked serious.

"Abhijeet mein dissatisfied Nahi Hu."

"But satisfied Bhi nahi na?"

"Hu.. or kya chahiye hota hai kisi ko kisi rishtey se?"

"Ek nam.."

"Nam ka kya karna hai?"

"Logo ko batane ke liye."

"Nahi karna mujhe show off."

"Security... time, sath.."

"Sab dete ho."

Abhijeet looked away. No could understand his pain of not being able to give their relationship a name. It killed him every time. No ones knew.

Tarika moved close to him and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Etna maat socho na."

Abhijeet looked at her and seeing her pleading eyes he nodded.

"Smile karo."

"Kya tum bhi Tarika." Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika rubbed her nose.

"Ye smell mujhe bilkul pasand nahi. Etna strong perfume larkia lagatihi ku hai."

Tarika tried to move away but Abhijeet pulled her close.

"Haan.. samajh raha hu mai ye smell ku pasand nahi tumhe." he winked.

"Majak mat karo tum." she made a sad face.

Abhijeet looked at her lovingly.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Tumhe kabse permission lene ki jarurat par gai?"

"Wo tumhe smell pasand nahi na... upar se drink bhi kia hai.. isliye."

Tarika smiled before sealing her lips with him.

After some seconds they broke apart.

"Ab tum jao.. subha bhi ho gaya."

"Ab sooch raha hu yahi reh jau." Abhijeet winked.

"Bas kiss karne ko diya tha... isse age kuch nahi."

"Arey mai naha lunga. Tumhe bhi toh nahana hoga na."

"Nahi.."

"C'mon Tarika."

"No Abhijeet.. jao tum, mujhe lab jana hai jaldi."

Abhijeet smiled.

"Bye," he kissed her cheek, "Lab mei milte hai. Thoora late milne aunga. Chalega na Tarika jii?"

"Haan chalega. ab jao."

She pushed him.

"Nikal rahi hoo ghar se?"

"Kuch aisahii samajh lo."

"Haan.. mai toh ab drama nahi kar sakta ye kehke.. tum mujhse bore ho gai ho."

"Abhijeet jao." She felt embarrassed.

Abhijeet smirked and left her house. Tarika locked the door behind him.

"Chey, maine aissa soch bhi keisey liya. Mera Abhijeet bas mera hai."

 **AN: So, this is for HappyWind. For every new Abhirika writer a new story from our side will be posted ;)**

Keep loving Abhirika and the ones who love them.


End file.
